Fuu's Desier
by Jeff V
Summary: A new kids into town but Fuu knows him Feelings emerge after a Fight with Ferio Not knowing what to do she tries to get near the new guy Unfortunatly Shes unable to get to him due to the popular kid as changes happen to Fuu she will have to learn a lesson
1. Chapter 1 Makeover

A/n: He He this is my 2nd fan fiction send me ideas on what to do but here is the first chapter, I know the timeline is more different but I'm just putting all in the same grade and school so this can work.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Reyearth if I did uh I dun know ill tell you later.  
  
Fuu's desire  
  
Fuu, Umi and Hikaru are all in the same grade school well u get the idea. As Hikaru walks through school she notices Fuu sitting teary eye and every thing. "Fuu what's wrong?" "Awe nothing." Fuu then got up and walked away. Hikaru wondered what's wrong all day puzzling her for hours. During lunch she meets Umi. "Uh, Umi?" "yes?" "Have u noticed Fuu lately?" "No haven't seen her all day. Why?" "Well its just I saw her this morning, and well she was crying."  
  
'Fuu Crying? I haven't seen her cry since that one time in Tokyo tower.' "Maybe its nothing" "hmm ok ill see her next period any way."  
  
Hikaru has Fuu 5th period so that they can meet in that class after Lunch. 'Hmm where is she? She's always here before me.' 1 min later she finally walks through. "Hey Hikaru." "Hey Fuu, where were you I haven't seen you all day. Please tell me what's wrong." "Well lately there has been an urge inside me." " You're the smartest kid in school. What could your possibly want?" Kusara, the 'popular kid then sat down next to Fuu heh "hey Fuu u see that new guy?" "ye-" "ahah! I can tell from your voice u have a crush on him. Ahahah." "What me no." Fuu's face then started to go pinkish-red. "Ahah. I knew it, Fuu has a crush but don't get too hasty he will be mine. Ahahaha." Kusara then got up and walked away. "Fuu is that it u have a little crush?"  
  
"no it's not just that he's my old friend." "but what about Ferio?" "that's I don't know, we had a fight." "Ok, well doesn't he notice you, your are indeed the smartest girl in school?" "No but the only way I know to get his attention is to be popular, not a bookworm!"  
  
"POPULAR!" everyone in class then turned around and look at them. Kusara then walked up and said "YOU POPULAR U GATTA BE KIDDING ME. LOL. Sorry Fuu but your just no popular material." "ooh I'll show her. Ok then well go to Umi's house after school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After School  
  
"Hey gu-" Hikaru and Fuu then grab Umi and drag her to her house. "Hey! Hey! Let Me go!" Umi kept wining until they got to her house. "Hmm you could have just told me were going to my house. I could have walked." Fuu then walked up and said "make me popular."  
  
"why you're the smartest girl in school." Hikaru then goes up to her and whispered she has a crush, so she wants to be popular.  
  
Just then Umi burst into laughing. "Ahahahahaa hahaha bahahaha ahahaha ahahah." Umi laughter flew through the air. Fuu then walked up behind her and slapped her on her head. "SHUTUP!" Umi shut upped but held a giggle inside her. "Ok Umi give me a make over." Umi, still laughing inside, said, "Ok, but first who is this guy?" Fuu's face then turned a rosy red. 'Do you remember Saito?" "Who that nerd?" " He isn't a nerd any more" " who does he hang out with now." "(Sighs) Kusara's group ooh how I hate her. I need to be accepted by her though even though I don't want too."  
  
"Well you talked to the right person! Meet me at the mall in 1 hour!" she exclaimed as she walked up the stairs, "O and bring Money too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the Mall  
  
"So Fuu what kind of look are you going for?" Fuu ten walked up to her and whispered. Umi then giggled a, this will be fun, giggle.  
  
Umi first brought Fuu to a shoe store. "OK!" Umi then went a grabbing rampage. "OH here Hikaru hold these." "BUT! BUT! BU-" Hikaru was then swallowed in a pile of shoes. (;o) was her expression. Fuu then grabbed a pair of shoes off of Hikaru. "Oh I never thought of wearing these type of shoes.  
  
"Yeah! Whatever! Lets get a seat and try these on!" Umi yelled as she pushed Fuu. "common Hikaru we don't got all day!" Hikaru then mumbles bad things.  
  
20 min later they exit the store. "that was fun" Umi said happily" Hikaru then mumbled "Speak for your self." Fun! WE JUST GOT STARTED!" Hikaru then Animae Drops with Animae TEAR THING as Fuu giggles jumping up and down clapping happily.  
  
(Girl shopping music then goes on)  
  
they went to store after store. Leaving Hikaru with piles of cosmetics clothes shoes etc.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Umi's house  
  
Umi then went on another rampage this time in her room with Fuu. "Ok lets try this and this o and some of this." Down stairs was Hikaru resting her feet. "I wasn't made for this (sighs)"  
  
(She's All That music goes on)  
  
"Now Introducing the New and Improve Fu-"  
  
He he he Ill stop there for now Whew this story took me a while good thing I was writing ideas in school. Next chapter will be like a flash back. PLEASE read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

A/N: heh this is chapter 2. In this story I mean chapter this is a flash back which all happens with in a few seconds.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Reyearth, but if I did I woul-, (gets hit in the head with a baseball. Hey you kids watch where your throw that ball you almost killed me! Ok I woul- awe crap now I forgot. Mumbles damn kids. Here's the darn story.  
  
Chapter 2 Flashback  
  
As Fuu walked down stairs she began to think about what happened between Ferio and herself in Cephiro.  
  
Flashback.......................  
  
Ferio and Fuu walk down the beach talking and telling stories about what happened to them recently. Giggles and laughter rang throughout the air. "Awe, Fuu as the wind blows it reflects your eyes and your beauty."  
  
"Hum thank you my prince." Smiling at each other a young pixie skipped along the beach. Ferio looked at the beauty.  
  
'Awe those blue eyes that white hair. What a pixie.'  
  
"Ferio!"  
  
"Oh, sorry my dear."  
  
"So where was I? O yeah."  
  
Ferio pretended to listen but he thought about that pixie all noon.  
  
When they returned to the palace Ferio set off to do some errands. Hours passed by and he didn't return. "I'm going to check on him." She told her fellow knights.  
  
Fuu then went to a nearby town to see if he was there. 'Where is he?' she thought. Getting ready to leave the town she hears a familiar giggle. "Ferio!" Fuu then ran towards the source of the voice. When she got to there, she saw a shocking sight. Ferio was flirting with another girl. It was that Pixie they saw earlier. Shocked, she took a step back. As she stepped back, she accidentally steps on a piece of glass that broke.  
  
Ferio heard the noise and looked in that direction. His eyes wobbled. 'Fuu!' "Fuu wait it not what I looks like!"  
  
"I've seen enough!" with that phrase Fuu ran back to he palace. A few seconds later, Ferio caught up and stepped in front of her. "Wait Fuu I can explain!"  
  
"Wind!" Fuu then cast a wind spell, which knocked him to the floor making him unable to move.  
  
"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.!" the screams of Ferio ran through the air.  
  
When Fuu got to the castle she encountered Umi. "Fuu. Fuu what's wrong?"  
  
"Ferio. Ferio's seeing someone else." Fuu's eyes became watery, she was near to crying. It was painful to see her beloved with another. She placed her hand on her chest to calm the mix of feelings. Feelings of anger, sadness, and jealousy ran through her.  
  
"Ferio? I knew he was to good to be true. Some prince!" Umi said as she dried the tears off Fuu, "Why don't we go find Hikaru and go back home ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So you saw Ferio?" Umi looked at Fuu to see her reaction.  
  
Fuu just smiled sadly and said, "Yes, but He's still running some errands."  
  
"Let's go home," Umi suggested. Hikaru Nodded in agreement. Umi saw that Fuu still had many feelings and that she was holding them all in. 'Fuu. Don't be sad well find a way for you to be happy''  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Tokyo Tower  
  
"Well, see you guys!"  
  
"Yeah" acknowledged Hikaru and Umi. Fuu just nodded and then went their separate ways.  
  
Not looking where she's going, Fuu accidentally bumped into a familiar yet cute face. "Oh, sorry sir."  
  
"No prob." The person said.  
  
'Hey wasn't that Saito? Naaa'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ School  
  
When Fuu was nearing her school, she checked if Saito goes to their school. Spotting him, she went to him.  
  
Kusara then cut her off. " Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To go say hi t-"  
  
Kusara then grabbed Fuu and pushed her back. "Go, stay away this is my area. Heh" Kusara then walked up to Saito's side and wrapped her arm around him.  
  
(Sighs) Fuu was hurt badly, thinking about Ferio and his betrayal. It was also the same with Saito. Just then, she realizes that she wanted to be a part of the 'popular' crowd, as well as to be with Saito. Torn between men and confused on life, she began to cry.  
  
Sitting on a chair Hikaru saw Fuu in distress and came up and acknowledges Fuu by asking "Fuu, what's wrong."  
  
Flashback ends  
  
"Now the new and improve! F-"  
  
A/N: Heh seams I cut it off there again. The next chapter will be important. O and special thanks to Rainbow Ichi for helping review my stories. =) 


	3. Chapter 3 The Next Day

A/n: Hmm I'm a bit disappointed because so far I have got no reviews. =(Well any way this story should be a dozy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Reyearth, but if I did. (Buzz) ahhhh Bee I'm allergic to Bee's! Ahhhh! Well here's the story. Ahhhh!  
  
Chapter 3- The Next Day  
  
"Introducing the New! And Improved! Fuu!" Umi yelled as she pointed up stairs.  
  
(She's All That music goes on)  
  
Hikaru dazed to see the new changes to her. The shoes were dark green. And black socks went up to her knees. Her skirt was similar to the old one but with out the green line at the end revealing more of her lower area. Her shirt was no sleeved and revealed her bellybutton. You could see Fuu's face having Dark red lipstick and red blush with green mascara. With contacts bringing out her eyes. Her hair flat but curly at the end, but with out the hair band. You could barley recognize her.  
  
"Fuu-Chen? Is.is that you?" Hikaru stuttered. Fuu nodded at the little red head.  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait till tomorrow!" Umi yelled as she got ready to go to bed. They all slept over at Umi's and Thought up ideas for Fuu for the next day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day at school  
  
Umi's mom dropped them all off. 'Well here I go,' Fuu thought. As Hikaru and Umi left her to go to their first period, they gestured Fuu good luck signs. Fuu then went to her first period. Looking around she saw a lot a people looking at her.  
  
When Fuu went to class she decided to sit in a new seat. Waiting for Kusara and her friends she listened to the kids out side. "Yow did you see that hot new girl?" "No not yet." "Look there she is!"  
  
When Kusara finally came through she went up to Fuu and asked "Are you new?" Fuu froze not sure what to do. 'Ahhhh now what she thinks I'm new. I guess I can play along. I hope I'm not caught though'  
  
"Um yeah I'm new," she lied. "Heh cool what's your name?" "O my name its um Jya. Yeah Jya." She frustrates as she responds. "Nice name." "Yeah it was my grandma's." "Well Jya Meet me at lunch. Ok?" 'Oi lunch heh cool' "Ok ill come."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lunch "Hey K-, 'Whoops can't blow my cover.' O I didn't get you name." "Its Kusara, so Jya where did you move from?" "O who me, O I came from uh Kyoto. Yeah Kyoto." Fuu then looked over to where Hikaru and Umi were sitting. Hikaru gave a gesture known as a thumbs- up, as Umi was gesturing Fuu to turn around.  
  
"Hey, Jya don't look at them." "Why?" Fuu asked why she ate her lunch. "They hang out with Fuu Ichatory. That's why." 'Hmmm, better act natural' she thought "WHO's Fuu?" "A book worm who tries to hog all the glory by getting answers right. Leaving us. Me you and you to be laughed at. The weird thing is I haven't seen her all day." 'BOOKWORM! ILL SHOW HERE! (Sighs) but I can't blow my cover.' "So Jya have you met any one like that?" 'Yeah you' "Um yeah she sort of looks like you though." "Looks like me! Girl please I am one of a kind, and beautiful." "Heh I'm not beautiful?" "Of course you are." 'Wow me beautiful I can get used to this!'  
  
A few seconds after Saito came over. "Hi there your must be the new girl. I was recently new too. I'm Saito. And you are?"  
  
"O me" Fuu froze not sure what to say, "I'm Jya." 'O he's so cute!' Saito walked over to Kusara, but not be fore he pinched Fuu's butt.  
  
"Owe!" 'Hmmm I can really get used to this' giggles Fuu 'seems I need to go shopping again.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After School  
  
"So Jya See you tomorrow?" Saito Asked. "Huh, yeah see yeah." Saito and Kusara than started to walk away. Before they did Saito this time Grabbed Fuu's ass, full palm action. 'Awe that felt good' Fuu thought as they walked away.  
  
Filled with joy, Fuu then raced down to Umi's house to meet her fellow knights. Knock! Knock! "Its Open" Umi yelled.  
  
Fuu immediately came though the door found a place to sit, sighed and sat down. "So how did it go" Hikaru asked. Fuu sighed again and responded "It was like a dream, but for now I need more stuff! Ok I need." Hikaru scoots up to Umi and whispers, "I think you created a monster." "O from now on guys call me Jya." "Nonsense." she whispered back. "So you guys meet me at the mall in a hour! Ok?"  
  
Umi face lit up and she thought 'I finally got a shopping buddy' her eyes started to water up and shouted, "yeah!" just as Umi's doing that, Hikaru Animae Falls 'why me.' "O and Hikaru get your brothers we can use the extra help!" 'No really why me.' Hikaru thought.  
  
As Hikaru sighs and leaves the house for her house Umi and Fuu look at shopping catalogs. "O ill get this, and that, oh and this, yeah that too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hikaru's House.  
  
When the red head got home she called for her two brothers. "David! Jake!" "What up lil sis?" David asked. Hikaru sighs and responds, "Umi and Fuu wants to shop and need the extra hands." With out hesitation, both of her brothers said yes. Truthfully David (18 years old) has a crush on Umi and Jake (17 years old) has a crush on Fuu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 15 minutes later  
  
David walks up to Hikaru and ask, "when do we leave?" "Huh, oh in about 30 minutes." Not caring Hikaru walked to a coach and turned on the TV.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Currently at the Mall  
  
Fuu walks around back and fourth wondering where Hikaru and Umi are. 'Where are they' she thought, I'm sure I said meet in half an hour!' Kusara notices Fuu and come up "Hey Jya' you waiting for someone?" "Huh? O hey Kusara. Well I was and I guess their not going to show. So you want to hang out?" Kusara responded "yeah let's"  
  
A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! Looks like Fuu gone way over her head. Read and review and tell me what you think on what will happen next! O and special thanks to Sailor Rainbow Ichi for reading over my story.  
  
Hummm seams at the moment I cant thank her yet cause she hasn't looked over it yet if your reading this RandR! 


End file.
